1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing LED (light emitting diode), and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an LED with bat-wing emitting field lens.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the LEDs as a light source. Generally, lenses with bat-wing emitting field are helping increasing a lighting angle of the LEDs. Thus, lenses with bat-wing emitting fields are extensively required in the LEDs. However, typical method of making such lenses is complex, which at times cannot meet the requirement of mass production of the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is a simplified method for manufacturing LED lens with bat-wing emitting field.